kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kexon
Kexon (also known as Omega) is the main protagonist of the fanon story, Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos. He is the first member of Kingdom Come, as well as their leader, and has since protected his friends and the world from malevolent organizations such as the Forgotten Revolt and NOVA. After conquering his Heartless, Razor in Neko's very own Awakening, Kexon regained much of his heart, but not quite all of it, making him a Nobody-Somebody hybrid of sorts. After forming Kingdom Come, Kexon forged strong relationships with many of its members. Most notably with his twin sister, Zoë, his love interest, Alice, and his adopted son, Dustin[[User:Nitrous X|'''Nitrous]][[User talk:Nitrous X|'X']] says...' The adoption laws, including an age limit, on the Isle of the Labyrinth do not apply to Nobodies. Although Kexon was technically not a Nobody anymore at that point, he declined telling this to the Council of Elders, who immediately granted him custody over Dustin.. Other members look to Kexon for guidance and seem to respect him as their leader and friend. Journal Entry First Entry '''Kexon' Kingdom Come's #1, the Nobody of Neko, and the twin brother of Zoe. He weilds the element ice and is mostly calm and reserverd, except when angered. He remembers most of his past life, except for his name, which was revealed to him in an archive that he later found. Kexon is very intelligent and curious, always experimenting or inventing. He seems especially close to fellow Kingdom Come member, Alice Ghoneway. There is a deeper side of Kexon that he has been hiding even as a human. Second Entry Kexon Kingdom Come's leader and sole male member. With the power of his mighty dual-bladed axe and the element ice at his fingertips, he protects his friends from all sorts of foes. After his home was consumed by the Heartless, Kexon and other refugees moved to Castle Oblivion and made it their home. Third Entry Kexon Kexon, now armed with the heart he lost so long ago, continues his battle against evil. Using his intellect and power over ice, he does all he can to protect his friends in Kingdom Come. Story Life Before Neko was born in the world of Metropolia, where he was raised in a large city under the watchful eyes of his parents, two high-ranking senators, and his twin sister, Zoë. Early on, the boy forged a strong friendship with the young princess of his world, the beautiful, Alice Ghoneway. Neko, quite a naive child at the time, assumed that nothing could ruin to his perfect life. Then, the Heartless came, and subsequently, the world was engulfed in Darkness. Neko was in the Capital Building when they attacked, separated from his family, many floors away. A blast of shadow knocked him through the Fountain of Heart and into the Darkness. Awakening Neko awoke in Twilight Town, now a poweful, but emotionless Nobody. He then wandered through the city, as any Organization XIII member that could have found and named him had long since been destroyed, until he stumbled across a forgotten doorway that led to another world. He stepped through it and found himself in a long abandoned Castle Oblivion, where he set up his base of operations. He knew of only one thing to do: bring back this Organization XIII that was mentioned in the archives and use them to find his family, uniting them once more. Unfortunately, he soon noticed that he did not retain some of his memories. Right away, Neko noticed his name had become lost to him. He soon chose Omega, the name seeming to call to him for a reason he did not quite understand. After months of research and training, Omega was out for revenge against the Heartless. It was finally time to reunite his family. While searching for remnants of his lost world and possibly any trace of Organization XIII, he ran across a reforming End of the World, containing a record from Metropolia, revealing that his former name was Neko. Omega then took the name of Kexon, an anagram of Neko, except with an X. With a new name and new leads to his search, Kexon was ready to take on anything. Chaos Rising While Nexko (an alternate universe version of Kexon) was at the Nightverse version of Castle Oblivion, Kexon was at the other one, finishing up his newest invention in his own C.O., a device that could open up gateways to alternate universes. Unfortunately the device fell off of a table, setting it off. A beam of its power struck a nearby mirror, suitably opening a portal to a parallel universe. This universe happened to be the Nightverse. Nexko saw the portal open on his side of the now connected universes and decided to travel through it. When he arrived and saw Kexon, who looked exactly like him, he reacted violently. A fierce battle broke out, ending with neither one the victor. Nexko escaped using a Corridor of Darkness to begin planning his new strategy to begin his conquest in this new universe. Kexon, meanwhile, began to ponder the use of allies. Kingdom Come Kexon quickly began searching for this new and dreaded foe. Eventually he tracked him down to Radiant Garden, where he had set up his headquarters. What Kexon saw was quite disturbing. In stasis containers were many of his friends and family from Metropolia, including his sister, his parents, the Empress, and her daughter, a childhood friend. Unfortunately Nexko was there too. After a fierce battle, the dark entity was temporarily defeated and he fled. After freeing the captives, Kexon took them all back to Castle Oblivion. After hours of catching up, Kexon formed the group, Kingdom Come, devoted to protecting each other and just surviving. Because he had found his family, Kexon gave up on reviving Organization XIII. The group then traveled to the Desert of Oblivion, searching for allies. They soon came across a girl named Rose. Rose, sensing the Nobody, Kexon, attacked them. Luckily Zoe was able to convince her that they were friends, not foes. Rose told them her story and of her search for her sister whom she had been separated from after a Heartless attack. The team decided that they would help her find her sister, Lilly. After searching for many hours in the NTM Cruiser, Kingdom Come finally found another girl, sitting on a rock on the other side of the desert. After reuniting the two sisters, both of them agreed to join Kingdom Come, bringing the total count of members to five. Soon after this a Nobody named Xyla appeared in Castle Oblivion. After Alice trained her she joined Kingdom Come, even though Kexon was reluctant, deeming this new Nobody untrustworthy. Weapon and Fighting Style Omega's double-sided axe is called Permafrost, which he can make grow longer or shorter. When doing close-combat his axe transforms into twin daggers which he holds pointed down. When Kexon fights, he relies greatly on his elemental powers over ice. For abilities, look here. Limit Break When Kexon enters his limit break, Frozen Abyss, he first freezes the entire ground, making it slippery for opponents. He then sends a flurry of icicles at his enemy and then jumps up, out of sight. After this he jumps down and breaks the ice, sending a shockwave out. During this limit break, Kexon's axe floats behind him and blocks most attacks. Drive Forms *Omega Form: Black armor forms around Kexon, raising his defense and attack strength. This armor is very similar in design to the armor of Terra, Aqua, and Ven. In this form, Kexon's axe changes as well. It's usual blades transform to make twin omega symbols Relationships Alice Throughout the series, Kexon and Alice's relationship strongly hints towards romantic attraction. Even during childhood, the two were inseperable. It has been shown that they are extremely protective of each other, as witnessed when Alice thought that Kexon had been killed after he rescued her from Nickero, and when Kexon went to extreme measures to find Alice when she had been kidnapped by Nexko. In the second story arc, their relationship takes a much more romantic turn, as evidenced by the ending credits, where the two are holding hands. In the climax of the third story arc, Alice boldly declares her intent to face Orebelle alone, which leads to Kexon telling Alice that she loves her. Before the two go off to face their assailants, they share a passionate first kiss, marking the start of a serious relationship. Nexko Kexon and Nexko have shared a fierce rivalry ever since they met in Castle Oblivion. While the root of Nexko's hatred is envy (of Kexon's rich and luxurious childhood, as opposed to Nexko's rough early life), Kexon's only reason for disliking his older other is because of his hostile actions against his friends and family. The two have also been shown to be intellectually competitive with one another in cutscenes, a quality in which they appear to be on par with each other. Nexko, essentially being what Kexon would've become if he took a path of darkness, has an extremely different personality than his alternate form, which ultimately escalates their clashes. Quotes "You can't stop the end from coming, no matter who you are." "We may have won... But he'll be back." "For the millionth time, Zoe, my name is Kexon now, not Neko!" "This castle is wanted by more people than us. We have to be careful not to bring it to anyone's attention." "If I ever became like... like him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." In Battle "Enter the frozen abyss!" "I am the end!" "Let the darkness take you in an icy grip!" "Try this on on for size!" "This is going to hurt." "Why don't you quit now? You can't win against us!" Victory "You're through already?" "Don't mess with my friends!" "That's for Metropolia!" "That was easy." "If I see you again, it'll be worse... much worse." Defeat "I've... lost?" "I missjudged your power. I won't make the same mistake again." "I have failed you, my friends." "Well that sucks. Until next time then; and there will be a next time!" Appearance Kexon is a pale Nobody, with gray eyes, and black hair that is cut relatively short. Below his neck is a black zipper hoodie, which is worn over a white T-shirt, that has the Kingdom Come insignia on it. Below the waist, Kexon wears dark blue jeans that are worn down at the knees. These jeans extend over the top portion of Kexon's black Converse Hi-Tops, which have white laces and sport a white circle with a red star in the center of it on each shoe. Personality Kexon is a very manipulative person, always persuading others to his own advantage. He is one to hold grudges, but can also be very kind when he wants to be. He often keeps to himself, making many think he is anti-social. He has absolutely no patience for annoying people. Kexon is a strategist and believes brain overpowers brawn. His personality remained very unchanged when he was turned into a Nobody. Gallery File:Notorious.PNG|A CoM-style sprite of Kexon File:Kexon avatar.jpg|A Mobile Avatar of Kexon Trivia *On the very end of his axe there is a small Omega symbol. *When Neko became a Nobody his intellect raised quite significantly.This might have been a side effect of traveling through the Fountain of Heart. Notes Copyright © 2010 Jackson Ingram Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Featured Articles Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos